


Teddy Bear

by sandraAML



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandraAML/pseuds/sandraAML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is furious after his favorite skateboard is stolen by Harry Styles, a shy boy who carries around a stuffed teddy bear, but he's too captivated by his big, green eyes and carefree demeanor to stay away. Could it be the start of a new romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. this is just the first chapter. it starts off kind of slow but it will get better, I promise. I'll update every three or four days.  
> If you want you can follow me on twitter ( @ xParadiseHarryx ) and tumblr ( no-control-stylinson )

Louis sat alone on a bench at the edge of the skate park. He’d gone to get a drink of water from a fountain next to the restrooms and made the mistake of leaving his board unattended. Someone had stolen it in the mere two minutes he had his back turned. What pathetic people the world had these days. The thief probably done it for spite or just to see if they could get away with it; they probably didn’t even know how to stand on it correctly. Louis was pissed and bummed that it was his favorite skateboard that had got taken.

Louis didn’t need to spend any more time wallowing in his anger so he got up from the bench and started walking at a slow pace away from the skate park. His stomach made a grumbling sound and since he was closer to down town than his apartment he decided to make his way towards McDonalds for a much needed lunch. What a pointless day, he thought to himself, what a waste of perfectly good Saturday.

It’d been about five minutes since he’d left the skate park. His earphones were in and he was tuning out the world around him with the music of All Time Low. Down the sidewalk in front of him, almost too far down for him to see properly, someone was trying to skateboard. The person would get on the board and get right back off each time. The farther Louis walked, the clearer the activities that were happening in front of him became. He was almost sure the person was a boy and he wasn’t stepping off the board each time, but losing his balance and falling. He came upon the curb of the sidewalk where the boy was attempting to skate board and realized something. There was an “L” etched onto the top. The boy was on _his_ skateboard.

“Hey!” Louis said as he approached the boy, pulling his earphones out and letting them dangle. “Where did you get that skateboard?”

“I… I…” He stuttered, squeezing the brown stuffed bear tucked in the bend of his right arm.

“That’s what I thought. You stole my skateboard. That is _mine_.”

After a second or two of making eye contact with his skateboard thief, Louis realized something. It wasn’t anything he noticed intentionally; it was just that the boy was beautiful. He was beautiful in every sense of the word; tall muscular build, long legs, flowing brown curls for hair, sharp jaw lines, and wide green eyes. He had innocent looking green eyes, the kind that drew people in, enigmatic. And sort of a baby face. Everything about him was beautiful except for the fact that he had stolen Louis’ favorite skateboard.

“I found it at the park. I thought someone had left it for trash.”

“Well it’s mine and I want it back.” Louis demanded. “Who are you anyways?”

The boy handed him his skateboard and Louis snatched it from his grasp.

“I’m Harry.” He said with a huge, bright smile covering his face.

Why was the boy –Harry– smiling like that? Why did he seem so happy and cheerful when Louis had just been rude to him? Why did he have a teddy bear and why was he so damn cute? Louis didn’t have the answer to any of his own questions.

“I’m Louis,” he said with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t know why he even responded but there was something about this boy that he found endearing. He was still mad about him stealing his skateboard, though.

“It’s nice to meet you Louis. Sorry about your skateboard and all, I didn’t know it was yours.” Harry said.

The more Harry talked and the longer Louis stood and listened, the more his anger started to fade away. What was he even talking about? It was very strange, but then again, the whole day had been that way. Harry’s voice was deep, raspy, and kind of relaxing to hear.

“Is this your place?” Louis asked, referring to the tall apartment building next to them.

“It is, yeah.”

Louis wished he had asked a different question so he’d get a longer answer in return. He just wanted to hear Harry’s voice a little bit more before going on his way and never seeing him again. One more question and he’d be on his way, his grumbling stomach reminding him that he really did need to get going.

“So, do you want to go to McDonalds with me for a quick lunch? I was just heading that way.” Louis clenched his fist that hung at his side. Why had he asked that? In what world was it okay to ask a stranger to McDonalds with him? One who had stolen his skateboard? It was too late to take it back now; the words had already left his lips.

Harry’s whole face lit up and now there was no way Louis could take back his offer. He got the sense that Harry’s emotions were a very fragile thing.

“I… okay. Yeah. I would love to.”

It took ten minutes to get to McDonalds from where they were. Neither of them had said much as they walked side by side down the cracked city sidewalks. Louis just wanted to hear his voice but couldn’t quite decide on anything to say, the right thing to ask. His eyes darted to the side every couple minutes, sneaking glances at Harry’s long legs and the way they moved.

“Why do have that teddy bear with you?” Louis asked as they walked inside the fast food joint.

Harry squeezed the bear into his chest and gave a shy smile. “I don’t know.”

Louis thought Harry did know but didn’t want to say. He tensed up at the mention of it so Louis decided not to pry. Maybe Harry would tell him eventually. But that meant there would be another time, maybe multiple times, they would have to hang out for enough time to pass. The reason why he carried around a stuffed bear wasn’t that important. It wasn’t, Louis repeated mentally.

“Okay,”

They ordered their meals and found a small table near the back. Again, Louis done something that he hadn’t planned on and paid for both of their orders. Harry had thanked him gratefully and insisted that he could have paid for his own. Louis dug into his McDouble and fries; he was hungrier than he thought. Harry had ordered chicken nuggets and ate them slowly, being careful to not get too much ranch on any one nugget. Louis had finished his entire meal in the time that Harry had only eaten three nuggets and half his fries.

They had talked during their meal a little more than they had on the way there. Maybe it was because they were getting warmed up to each other better now. All of Louis’ anger had vanished, surprisingly, and he was admittedly having a good time. He had learned that Harry attended the same college as him, but was going for a degree in culinary arts. Louis was going for a degree in theater arts so he could be a drama teacher at an elementary school after graduation.

“That was… fun.” Louis said as they dumped their garbage and made it back outside.

Harry smiled, pondering a moment before speaking. “Louis, are we friends now? I would very much like to be your friend.”

Louis couldn’t hold back and returned the smile. “I’d say were friends, Harry. I don’t just take anyone to McDonalds with me.”

The laugh that fell from Harry’s full pink lips was beautiful, sounded like music to Louis’ ears somehow. A strange new melody that he’d just heard for the first time but had already imprinted his mind. Harry made him feel care free, setting a light, happy mood into the atmosphere.

They made their way back the way they had come, talking more this time. They discussed their classes at college and their hatred for all the homework. Harry was only a freshman and that was why Louis, who was a senior, hadn’t seen him around before. They also had all different classes due to their different majors.

“Can I… have your number?” Harry asked as they came upon his apartment building. “Maybe we can meet up again?”

Louis smiled and took Harry’s phone that he was holding out, adding his number to the contacts. “Yeah, of course,”

Harry added his own number to Louis’ phone and gave a goodbye smile as he walked into his building. He’d said he had to study and that he had a great time. Louis had noticed the background of Harry’s phone was a teddy bear, different from the one he was carrying. What was it with Harry the stuffed bears? He decided that he did want to hang out with him again. Just to find out the reason behind the bears, he reasoned with himself, not because he had a great time and had kind of started to like Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for the kudos and comments! I hope you are all liking this story so far. The next update will be in 3 or 4 days. all the love!

Louis couldn’t think straight, couldn’t keep his mind off the cute, curly haired boy who carried around a teddy bear and had stolen his skateboard. It was only Tuesday, only three days since he’d gone to McDonalds with him. Harry hadn’t called yet because Louis had told him he would call him first. He wanted to call Harry but couldn’t decide on what to say to him so he didn’t.

What would Zayn think of this boy? Zayn, Louis’ best friend, would undoubtedly make fun of him for hanging out with a boy who carried around a bear. Maybe Harry didn’t carry one all the time, maybe it was just Saturday that he done it. Maybe it had been for some weird project for one of his classes. Who knew?

After all his classes were over with for the day, Louis broke down and found Harry’s number in his contacts, pushing ‘call’ quickly before he could change his mind about it.

Harry answered on the second ring. They made small talk for a minute or two, discussing their day and how their classes had gone. Louis couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face from hearing Harry’s voice, which sounded even deeper on the phone. He asked Harry to meet him at Happy Hollow Park; none of his friends ever went there.

Twenty minutes later, Louis was sitting on a picnic table under a pavilion. The sun was shining bright and he wasn’t in the mood to get burnt. He wore adidas shorts and a white T-shirt, accompanied by his black vans and his favorite red beanie. This time he didn’t have his skateboard with him, he’d drove his car here.

His phone began ringing, and he seen that it was Harry. If he had changed his mind about meeting here, Louis would be bummed. He’d wasted all the time getting ready and driving here when he could have been practicing some tricks on his skateboard or chilling with Zayn.

“Hello,”

“I’m lost,” Harry’s voice came through the receiver, “Where is this park at?”

“Are you driving?”

“Yeah,”

Louis gave him the park’s address and instructed him to put it into the GPS on his phone.

A few minutes later Louis saw a red Kia Rio pull into the parking lot to his left and Harry stepped out. As he got closer, Louis waved his arm up, signaling him over. Harry wore black skinny jeans that clung to his long legs and a purple, short sleeve V-neck. He really did look great.

“Hi,” Louis greeted as Harry approached him, noticing the same teddy bear in the grasp of his right hand.

Harry greeted him back and took a seat next to him on the picnic table. His lips were so distracting, so full and pink, and _kissable_. Louis brought his fingers up to his own lips and rubbed across them as Harry stared out at the scenery of the park and the clear blue sky.

“I was thinking we could just take a walk through one of the trails here. It’s a very relaxing place and I think we could both use that from the day we had at college. It’s so stressful sometimes.” Louis said

“Yeah, okay. This place is really beautiful.” Harry said back. “I’ve never been here before.”

Louis led the way to the beginning of the trail. Harry followed close behind him, close enough that they would bump into each other if Louis suddenly stopped.

“I don’t really know how long this trail is but we don’t have to go all the way through it if you don’t want to or if you get tired.” Louis said.

Harry quickened his pace, which was easy for him to do with such long legs, and walked beside Louis instead of behind him. His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips and making Louis think things that he shouldn’t be. He tried to focus on the vibrant greens of the woods on either side of him but they just made him think of Harry’s eyes. He tried focusing on the dirt beneath his feet, the different shades of brown on the bark of the trees, but they just made him think of Harry’s hair, Harry’s beautiful, chocolaty brown curls that fell to his shoulders, and framed his sharp jaw lines.

As they walked, passing tall trees, luscious bushes and plants, and beautiful flowers, Louis developed a burning question in his mind. It was eating at him, gnawing through his self-control. He wanted to know the answer, almost needed to know it to sate the itching and burning in his mind, but he didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to come off as rude. What if the question offended Harry or made him upset? What if it made him uncomfortable? That was the last thing Louis wanted to do. The question needed to be asked, though, before he got in too deep, before he was unable to stop his thoughts when Harry licked his lips, before he accidentally acted on his impulses.

Louis went back and forth with himself, coming up with ten different ways he could find out his answers, the least awkward way to ask, the best way to ask, how to construct the question without offending Harry. He thought he had it decided and he was going to go for it.

“It’s so lovely out here, really. Louis, thank you for inviting me here, I love it.” Harry said.

That made Louis feel somewhat guilty. It was a beautiful place, no doubt, but the reason he’d chosen this place was because none of his friends ever came here, no one he knew would see him here with Harry.

Louis watched the way Harry’s mouth moved when he talked and decided he needed his answer now. His voice came out soft and collected and maybe a little bit nervous. “Harry, do you… do you like boys?”

Harry’s green eyes widened and he blinked a few times, running the hand that wasn’t holding the bear through his hair. Hs tongue skimmed his bottom lip and he slowed down his pace. His cheeks reddened and with every passing second Louis became more desperate for the answer, more nervous. They came to a complete stop and it seemed as if everything around Louis had disappeared and it was only him and Harry.

“I do,” Harry said, and his voice was rough, “I do like boys, yeah.”

Louis was relieved, his shoulders relaxed and he let out the breath that he was holding. The burning in his mind was doused out and the air flowed more freely into his lungs. His chest heaved up and down from the intensity of the moment they had just shared but he didn’t know how to respond, didn’t know if he should start walking again or just stay in place.

White hot sparks flew between them, an intense chemistry that was indescribable and strong. They hadn’t even kissed before, hadn’t even touched hands but Louis felt the connection. He knew Harry had to feel it too by the way he was staring at him and the way his chest was also heaving up and down.

“Harry, can I kiss you?” Louis asked.

He needed to kiss Harry, needed to feel those full, pink lips on his own. His body was buzzing and it felt like there was a magnetic pull that he was fighting against.

“Kiss me, Louis.”

Louis closed the half foot space between them and latched his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry pulled Louis against him with his strong arms, dropping the bear on the ground, and tilted his head down to Louis’ level. Louis couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think of anything else but Harry’s pretty mouth. He moved his face in and brushed his lips against Harry’s, repeating the action again and again until Harry parted his lips. Louis’ eyes were shut loosely as he slid his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip and then into his mouth. Harry’s tongue stroked back against his with the same pressure. He brought a hand from Harry’s waist to tangle into his hair, holding his head in place. Harry’s smell, something maybe feminine and flowery but also crisp and clean, wrapped around him. Involuntarily, his hips rolled forward and a soft moan fell from his lips into Harry’s mouth.

“Mmm stop. We have to… stop.” Louis said between gasps, detaching their mouths but not their bodies.

That was the best first kiss, best of any kisses, Louis had ever experienced and he had admittedly had a lot of kisses. Nothing had ever felt quite so intense, so good, so amazing or overwhelming. He didn’t know where the will power to stop had come from. If he hadn’t had stopped them, things would have gone farther and he wasn’t sure Harry or himself would have wanted that, especially out in the woods. His body definitely wanted it, though.

Harry’s green eyes blazed into his blue ones. They were glassy and dazed and Louis could tell that the kiss had felt the same way for him. Harry’s lips were even pinker now and a bit swollen. Louis had to hold himself back from kissing him again.

“That was…” Harry said breathlessly, “That was…” He tipped his head back, exposing the pale, milky skin of his neck, and then looking back down at Louis. “It was amazing. Oh, my…”

They untangled themselves from each other, Harry grabbing his bear from the ground and dusting it off, and walked ahead shoulder to shoulder. Louis was happy, more than happy for the first time in a very long time. It wasn’t that he was depressed, it was just his life seemed like it was passing him by and everything was so planned out and predictable. Being around Harry made him feel carefree and like he was actually living.

Ever so slowly, Louis moved his hand closer to Harry’s and entwined their fingers. Harry gazed over at him, biting down on his bottom lip, and giving a shy smile. He squeezed Louis hand but didn’t say anything.

“There’s a meadow of flowers over there.” Harry said, pointing through the trees to their left.

“Yeah, quite pretty isn’t it? Want to go see it?”

Harry nodded and Louis led him through the trees and fallen branches. The flower meadow wasn’t part of the park’s property but he didn’t say anything about it. He believed it was someone’s private property but he didn’t care, never being the one to follow the rules.

“I love it so much.” Harry said. “I love itttttt.”

Louis could hear the happiness and admiration seeping from Harry’s deep voice as they walked slowly through the field. He smiled at him and watched his facial expressions as he took it all in. Flowers of all different colors and kinds surrounded them. Louis recognized daisies, tulips, and violets as just a few of them. A massive weeping willow tree sat in the distance and he led Harry in that direction.

Harry looked like he belonged here. His dark curls, pale skin, and pink lips making him seem like something of a flower child. Louis didn’t know how to explain it. If only Harry had flowers in his hair. And then an idea formed in Louis’ head.

Louis began to run towards the weeping willow, still holding Harry’s hand. Harry gave him a surprised look and begun running right along with him.

“I’ll race you.” Louis said, untangling their hands.

“Okay,”

They ran through the field of flowers together and Louis had never felt so free. Harry, with the advantage of his longer legs, had beat him to the tree and was already sitting down with his teddy bear balanced on his thigh when Louis got there a few seconds later. He sat down beside him to catch his breath. This whole time with Harry was so refreshing from his everyday life. He could get used to it.

Louis began picking some of the flowers around him, leaving their long vines attached for the idea he had cooked up before taking off running.

“Harry, can I try something?”

Harry looked at the pile of flowers Louis had picked and gazed at him through long lashes before answering. “Okay,”

Louis moved across the ground and positioned himself behind Harry. His hands took a wisp of Harry’s hair gently, wrapping a vine of one of the flowers around the top. He proceeded to divide Harry’s hair into sections and braid his entire pile of picked flowers into it. Harry hummed in appreciation as Louis done his hair.

“You look so pretty.” Louis commented once he had finished and moved back to his spot beside Harry.

“Thank you.” Harry said. He paused before speaking again. “Louis, thank you for all of this. It’s been an amazing day. Just thank you so much.”

Louis’ jaws hurt from smiling so much. “My pleasure,”

Harry leaned towards him, planting a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis let out a sigh when their lips parted and gazed at Harry, letting the feeling of the short kiss linger on his mouth.

“We have something here, Harry, and I can’t even begin to describe it.”

That night after Louis got out of the shower he flopped down on his bed in just his boxer briefs. It had been one of his top ten days, no question about it. He couldn’t get enough of Harry, couldn’t get him off his mind. What was he going to do about it, though? When he hugged Harry goodbye at the park, and gave him a gentle kiss, there was no doubting that he wanted to see him again. And again.

Louis shot a text to Harry before he drifted off to sleep. “How about coming over to my place, tomorrow after classes?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks so much for the reads and kudos! I love reading your comments so tell me what you think so far :)  
> Next update will be thursdsay or friday :).  
> all the love.

“Where were you yesterday, bro? You didn’t answer your phone and I called like ten times.” Zayn asked, loafing on Louis’ couch.

“Studying. Homework. I have some important stuff coming up, you know, senior year of college and all. I had my phone in a different room so it wouldn’t distract me.”

Louis couldn’t tell Zayn and Niall that he went running through a meadow of flowers with a boy who carries around a teddy bear. They knew he was gay and were totally fine with it. They even went to a pride festival with him a few times but they would definitely give him shit for this. He wasn’t ready for their criticism.

He bit on his fingernails as he watched the clock tick closer and closer to seven. During the day he and Harry had been texting and had agreed that he would come over at seven. Louis would never hear the end of it from his friends if Harry showed up at his door with his teddy bear. More than that, though, he didn’t want them to meet Harry and make fun of him. Zayn and Niall weren’t actually mean but with their harsh humor, he was afraid that it would hurt Harry’s feelings. He needed an excuse to get his friends to leave without kicking them out.

“Guys, my mom is going to come visit tomorrow. I think and I need to get out to the store to buy a few things and after that, clean this place up a bit. Sorry to end our fun so quickly.” Louis said. He hoped he sounded believable because he was a terrible liar most of the time.

“Way to kill the vibe.” Niall said, standing up and following Zayn to the front door.

It was ten minutes until seven and Louis was praying that Harry hadn’t planned on showing up early. In fact, he hoped Harry would be a little late, that way there was no chance of crossing paths with Zayn and Niall.

Zayn opened the door and Harry was standing in the door way, teddy bear clutched to his chest. Louis wanted to sink into the floor boards. Sometimes it seemed like his life was a series of unfortunate events.

“Who are you?” Zayn asked, holding back from laughing.

“You didn’t tell us you worked as a babysitter, Louis.” Niall cackled.

Harry’s bright, smiling face fell into a frown, eyes darting back and forth, confused. Louis wanted to run to him and hug him. He started to turn away as Zayn and Niall made their way out.

“No. Harry, wait! Don’t go, please.” Louis said.

Harry turned back towards him, eyes sad and almost watering. He wouldn’t let his friends say things like that again. Harry was sweet and deserved to be treated nicely. He guided Harry inside and shut the door behind him.

“I’m sorry about them. They’re a little harsh sometimes.”

Harry sat down on the recliner chair against the wall. “It’s okay. I’m kind of used to it. Some people aren’t very nice. They make fun of me… a lot. They don’t like my teddy bear. They call me a child.”

Louis’ heart was aching at the thought of people being mean to Harry. The anger at his friends surged through him the more he thought about it. It was kind of weird that Harry carried around a teddy bear but Louis had started to find it quite cute.

“Don’t listen to them Harry, you do you. As long as you’re happy, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.” Louis said, sitting on the arm rest of the chair Harry was in.

“They make me feel terrible about myself.” Harry said, holding a hand to his forehead for a moment or two.

“Okay, listen. How about we order some pizza and watch a movie? Get your mind off of things for a bit?”

Harry nodded. “I love pizza and movies.”

Louis called dominoes and ordered an extra cheesy pepperoni pizza for delivery. It was supposed to arrive in thirty minutes.

“Come on, Harry. I’ll show you around.” Louis said, taking Harry by the hand and leading him through his apartment.

Louis gave him a thorough tour, showing him the kitchen, the dining room, the front room, the bathroom, spare bedroom and the master suite. Harry inspected each room as Louis showed them, touching the different surfaces with his long fingers and asking questions at the appropriate times.

“Where do you work to afford this place?” Harry asked when they got back in the front room. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course,”

“This sounds terrible but I don’t pay for any of it myself. I have rich parents who pay for it all, as long as I stay in school and graduate. I pay for my phone bill, though.” Louis explained.

Harry chuckled. “Lucky,”

“Pizza must be here early,” Louis said, hearing the doorbell. He opened the door, paid the pizza guy, and carried the pizza into the dining room, setting it on the table.

“Smells delicious,” Harry commented.

Louis grabbed two plates from a cabinet and handed one to Harry. “Dig in.”

The two of them loaded their plates with as many slices of pizza that would fit and moved into the front room to the couch. They sat close enough that their elbows were knocking together but didn’t bother to move.

“So what movie?” Louis asked.

“You can choose.”

Louis stood up, setting his plate on the coffee table in front of him, and walked to his shelf of DVD’s. His eyes scanned over the many rows and came to a stop on Texas Chainsaw 3D. He kind of loved scary movies and this one would definitely distract Harry from people who were mean to him. It would make him feel lucky to have those simple problems and not the problems the people in this movie had. He put the movie in and returned to his place next to Harry.

“I’m stuffed!” Harry said, placing his empty plate on the coffee table.

Louis finished up his last slice and put his plate on top of Harry’s as he pushed play on the DVD remote. It had started raining outside and it was the perfect kind of night for a movie. He entwined his fingers with Harry’s and rested their hands on Harry’s thigh. Harry’s teddy bear was held tight in the bend of his other arm. Louis wanted to ask Harry about it again but didn’t want to upset him. What he and Harry had felt special and ruining it was not an option for him.

They sat in silence watching as the movie’s plot moved forward. No one had got killed yet but it was coming soon. Louis had watched it too many times and knew what to expect. He squeezed Harry’s hand and glanced at his face. It was tense and focused.

“Woah!” Harry let out.

Louis laughed because he knew this part was coming. He had a feeling it would make harry jump and scream and it had.

“This is going to give me nightmares.” Harry said.

“I’m sorry. We don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to. We can choose a different one.”

It was dark outside by now and no lights were on in Louis’ apartment, the only light coming from the tv.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

Louis paused the movie and turned his body towards Harry. He tangled his hands in Harry’s hair, bringing his face down for a kiss. His lips pressed against Harry’s and moved slowly. It didn’t take Harry as long this time to part his lips and Louis didn’t waste any time, dipping his tongue inside his mouth right after. He moved his tongue in gentle strokes and moved the hand that wasn’t in Harry’s hair down his torso. Harry dipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth and across his bottom lip, then nipped at him with his teeth.

“Screw the movie.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ mouth.

Louis’ breath caught in his throat and he climbed onto Harry’s lap, legs on either side of his slim hips. Both of his hands came to rest on Harry’s chest as he continued to move his mouth on Harry’s. He slid his hands down farther, coming to a stop at the waist band of Harry’s tight jeans.

“Go on.” Harry said.

Louis’ hand slipped between them and rubbed over the bulge in Harry’s pants. A deep moan fell from Harry’s lips at that and it was a beautiful sound. Louis thought that he might come in his pants for the first time since he was a young teenager.

“Harry… Harry please. We have to stop.” Louis said.

Louis didn’t want to stop but they had to. Didn’t they? He’d met harry less than a week ago. It was moving too fast. They weren’t even dating. He’d had one night stands with guys who he’d just met but Harry was different. Harry was special. Those other guys had been trash, just looking for a hook up.

Louis climbed from Harry’s lap and returned to his spot next to him. Harry cradled him in his arms and Louis resumed the movie. He couldn’t focus on it, though. The only thing he could think of was the sound of Harry’s moan and the feel of their lips moving together. He imagined how it would feel to have Harry writhing beneath him, how Harry would sound if Louis was thrusting in and out of him.

“Screw the movie.” Louis said, using Harry’s afore mentioned words. He stood up and led Harry by the hand to the master suite.

They walked inside and Louis pulled off his shirt. “Kiss me.”

Harry wrapped his body around Louis’, pressing his lips to Louis’ mouth at once. Louis pushed Harry’s lips apart with his tongue and hooked his fingers into Harry’s belt loops. He walked them to the bed and pushed Harry down on it, climbing on top of his body. He unbuttoned Harry’s shirt, revealing pale, milky skin covering sculpted muscles.

They rolled around in the dark on Louis’ bed for hours, making out, touching, and teasing. Louis could be content with kissing Harry forever. His lips were soft and full and delicious. The scent of his warm skin, the feel of his lips, the sound of their mouths moving on each other’s, and the way it made Louis’ inside boil and flame were things he could get used to. Both of their lips were swollen and Harry had love bites from his neck to his hip bones.

Harry was on his back, staring up the ceiling. Louis was curled up next to him, his head resting on Harry’s chest. He listened to his steady heart beat and couldn’t stop from smiling.

“I’ve got to go home. I have classes tomorrow and I better get some sleep.” Harry said, making no move to get up.

Louis rubbed circles over Harry’s abs and placed a kiss on his chest. “Sleep here.”

Harry didn’t decline the offer, didn’t even hesitate. “Okay,”

It made him feel good that Harry trusted him enough to stay over after meeting less than a week ago. Harry must feel safe with him. His chest tightened at the thoughts and he fell asleep, cuddled up next to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and giving kudos! over 500 reads so far? already? I can't belieb it. I hope you have liked it so far and feel free to leave comments. enjoyyyy.

Harry and Louis had woken up early the next morning, kissing a little in bed before actually getting up and around. Harry had gone home, needing to get ready for classes. Louis had made himself pancakes for breakfast and made a mental note to let Zayn and Niall know that he didn’t appreciate their comments last night.

They didn’t get to see each other Thursday or Friday, due to their busy schedules with college. They had texted though and on Friday Louis had called to say goodnight to Harry and to just hear his voice. They’d made plans to see each other over the weekend.

Saturday morning Louis couldn’t stand still at the thought of seeing Harry again. As he let the hot shower water run over his body he wondered what Harry wanted from him. It was pretty clear from their activities a few nights ago that Harry wanted his body but did he want more? Like a relationship? Or was he just having fun? Did Louis want a relationship out of it? He wasn’t sure but he knew the connection between him and Harry was strong, different, and unparalleled.

The two of them had met up around noon and had lunch together at a small restaurant on the outside of town. Louis had picked up Harry at his place and drove them there. Harry had on faded blue skinnies and a black V-neck, looking adorable, and of course had his teddy bear held close to his chest. The lunch was quite good and they made small talk before discussing their childhoods and places they would like to travel.

Harry froze up somewhat when it was his turn to share childhood memories, only giving a few vague sentences and not much explanation. Louis didn’t push, though; he never pushed Harry with anything. He was afraid that Harry would run off and not come back to him. Despite their short time of knowing each other, Louis knew he would be hurt if what they had together went bad.

“What do you want to do today?” Louis asked once they were back inside his car.

Harry ran a hand through his curls and glanced out the window. When he looked back at Louis there was a twinkle in eye, a mischievous smirk.

“I’ve got an idea. Can we stop by the grocery store?”

A stop at the store and a short car ride back to Louis’ place later, Louis’ kitchen counter was cluttered with pots, pans, blenders, and various cooking ingredients. Harry had insisted that he was great at baking and he wanted to teach Louis how to make the perfect chocolate cake. It was a given though, with him majoring in culinary arts.

“So what goes in next?”

“The Hershey’s cocoa powder,” Harry instructed, handing Louis a half cup full of it.

Louis added it to the flour; next he added in the eggs that Harry handed him. It looked disgusting but he somewhat trusted Harry so he didn’t say anything. Harry plugged in the hand blender and started mixing it up in the huge bowl right away. As he blended it, it began looking more and more like the chocolate cake mix Louis was used to.

Harry poured the mix into a floured and greased cake pan and placed it inside the oven that was already preheated. Louis wiped his finger around the edge of the bowl that held the mix and dabbed a swirl of chocolate on the tip of Harry’s nose.

“Heyyyy,” Harry protested, laughing.

Louis grinned and done it again, this time smearing the chocolate on Harry’s cheek. Harry gathered chocolate on his finger this time, skipping across the kitchen to Louis and wiping it across his forehead. They both let out giggles at their childish fun.

“I’ve got to get this off me.” Harry laughed, heading towards Louis’ bathroom.

“Wait,” Louis grabbed a hand towel that hung from a hook on the wall and walked to Harry.

Harry stood still, blinking his long lashes, as Louis cleaned him up. As minute and casual as it was, Louis’ heart had begun to race at their proximity. If he would just get on his tiptoes he could kiss Harry and that thought made his insides tingle. Harry took the towel from him and mirrored his actions. His big hands were gentle on Louis and it made him crazy. Louis could be happy with just touching or getting touched by Harry.

Harry grabbed his teddy bear from the top of the microwave and followed Louis into his front room. Louis sat down on his big recliner chair that seemed to swallow up his small frame and Harry squeezed in next to him. His heart beat fast in his chest and his insides burned as he thought about what had happened between them a few nights ago. He wanted it to happen again. And again. Maybe even more…

Louis pulled Harry’s face down to his own, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Harry smiled against his mouth and twisted to the side for a better angle. Louis brushed his lips over Harry’s as softly as he could, teasing him, and nipping at his lower lip. He arched into Harry when he felt his big hand slide beneath his T-shirt and settle on the small of his back. His tongue slid between Harry’s parted lips, teasing and stroking inside his mouth. Harry mirrored his actions.

They had gotten carried away, losing track of time, and not wanting to stop, or being able to. Kissing and Touching Harry was one of Louis’ favorite things to do. It brought his insides alive, torching and searing him in the best way possible. They both had love bites covering their necks and collarbones and Louis decided that having Harry’s lips on his neck was another of his favorites.

Louis’ head perked up at the sound of his cuckoo clock sounding off across the room.

“Shit, the cake!” he said.

Harry stood up first, pulling Louis up after, and they hurried back to the kitchen. Louis opened the oven with caution, worried about the condition of their cake. Luckily, when Harry lifted it out and set it on top of the stove, it was only the edges that had gotten a little crispy. They’d gotten to it just in time.

After waiting for the cake to cool completely and frosting it, which had ended in a small frosting fight, they each ate a piece and agreed that it tasted delicious. Louis complemented Harry’s baking skills and led him to his bedroom. They both sat on the edge of the bed and the tension in the room was thick, almost palpable.

“Stay with me tonight?”

Harry gave a shy nod, his cheeks turning to the color of cherries.

Fifteen minutes later they were both shirtless and sweaty, rolling around on Louis’ bed making out in the dark. Again. Neither of them wanted to or had the will power to stop. They were all tongues, touches, and heavy breathing. Louis would straddle Harry and lean down to kiss his neck just to have Harry flip them the next minute and feel his body weight pressing him into the mattress. He had to stop himself from wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist.

Louis could feel Harry’s bulge through his jeans pressing on his stomach and it was driving him wild. He wanted Harry so bad that it was the only thing he could think of but he didn’t want to scare him away with trying to fuck him when they weren’t even dating. He licked inside Harry’s mouth, their lips moving against each other’s hungrily.

“I need a shower,” Louis said, rolling off the top of Harry.

Harry let out a shaky breath and nodded. His eyes were glassy and his lids hung low with the heat that was radiating through him.

“You can have a shower after me if you’d like.” Louis said. “Or before me.”

“You go first,”

Louis let the hot water run over his back, leaning to let it drench his hair. He washed his body, shampooing and conditioning his hair next, but he couldn’t ignore his raging erection. His cock bounced against his stomach, the tip a deep shade of red. He brought his right hand down and stroked himself a few times.

It would feel so amazing to be buried deep inside of Harry, to hear his deep voice moaning his name. Louis stroked himself up and down a few more times, mental images of sex with Harry filling his mind up to the brim. He was so turned on that it’d only take a minute or two to finish off. He jerked his cock fast with one hand, playing with the tip, and handled his balls with his other, all the while of thinking about Harry’s delicious mouth and body.

Louis thought about Harry’s pretty mouth wrapped around his cock and he came so hard that it hit the shower wall. He moaned and held on to the wall for support as waves of heat and pleasure rumbled through him. He hoped that Harry wanted him just as bad. He finished up his shower and walked back into his bedroom with just a white towel around his waist.

Louis got into a pair of gym shorts to sleep in while Harry showered. He tried not to imagine Harry doing the same thing that he had. It would just make him hard again. He sat on his bed and waited impatiently for Harry to finish.

They hadn’t been able to stop themselves when Harry had finished showering. It was like they had no self-control around each other. They had ended up on top of each other making out again. Louis had kind of given in a bit and had started rolling his hips against Harry’s. They had both started moaning and Harry had whimpered Louis’s name. It was the best sound in the world

“Lou,” Harry said.

Louis was on top of Harry and looked down at him. “Yes?”

“Are you just using me? Like are we going to have sex and then you’re going to leave me?”

Louis kissed Harry’s swollen lips before answering. “No baby. I would never do that.”

Louis kissed Harry’s neck and thought of all the times he’d had sex with a guy and never spoke to him again. Harry was different, though, he reminded his self. He had a soft spot for Harry and it was growing bigger by the day. And he’d just realized that he had called Harry “baby”. Since when did he ever call anyone that?

“I love this, what we have,” Harry said. “I love kissing you. I love touching you and I love being around you.”

“Me too,” Louis said, running his hands through Harry’s messy curls.

“I feel like you don’t like me as much as I like you. I m- mean,” Harry stuttered, “I mean you always stop us when were about to take it farther. If you liked me as much as I like you, you wouldn’t stop… we’d have kept going.”

“I would have loved to kept going with you.” Louis whispered against Harry’s neck. “I just didn’t want to scare you off by trying stuff with you when I’m not even your boyfriend.” He kissed Harry’s lips gently. “You’re, uh, very special to me.”

“Can you be?” Harry asked, “My boyfriend, I mean?”

Louis felt Harry’s words down to his bones, felt them hit the bottom of his heart, and gasped as they bounced around in his chest. He was completely overwhelmed by Harry’s question, by Harry in general. The backs of his eyes burned, the prickling sensation that occurred when he was about to cry, and he hadn’t gotten that in a long, long time.

“It’s… It’s okay. You don’t have to be—I can leave if you want me to.”

“No. Harry, no, don’t leave. I would like very, very much to be your boyfriend.”

The smile on Harry’s face was so huge that he thought it would split him in two. Louis leaned into him, planting the sweetest kiss that he could manage on his lips.

“Boyfriend,” Harry said.

“Boyfriend,” Louis repeated and that was it.

The next couple hours were spent with lazy, wet kisses and teasing touches. Louis had stripped down to his boxer briefs and Harry had done the same. They had rolled around on the bed, moving their bodies against each other’s and letting out quiet moans. Louis had learned the places on Harry’s body that he liked to be touched and the places that drove him absolutely crazy. Harry had learned Louis’ as well.

Louis liked all of Harry’s body, from his luscious curls to his long legs. He thought maybe those legs were his favorite part or maybe it was his lips… or hands. Maybe it was his V lines that disappeared into his pants. Harry had taken a liking to Louis’ collar bones and wrists. It seemed kind of weird but he was not protesting it. It felt amazing when Harry would suck love bites onto the skin over his collarbones. He’d even said something about his eye lashes.

It wasn’t just the physical chemistry that had Louis overwhelmed. Their emotional connection was strong and grew the more time they spent together. It all made the physical parts feel even better, gave it more meaning. He thought about how angry he was when Harry had stolen his skateboard and had almost laughed because now he found it to be cute.

Both Harry and Louis were worn out but their bodies were still tangled together. Louis lay next to Harry, rubbing circular patterns across the smooth skin of his chest. His other hand stroked the side of Harry’s face and Harry leaned into his touch. Louis hadn’t felt so content like he did now in a very long time.

“Lou?”

“Mm?”

“I want you so bad right now, like really bad.”

“I want you too.”

Harry climbed onto Louis’ body, straddling him. He began sliding up and down his body, being sure to put pressure on Louis’ groin.

“Harry,” Louis gasped, “Harry, stop baby. Can we wait? I want this, trust me, but I want it our first time together to be special. My room is a mess and I feel like there should be candles or something romantic like that. Soon, I promise.”

Louis couldn’t believe what he had just said. Since when did he ever turn down sex? He didn’t know much about romance except that he’d never wanted it before. He thought about last summer at the campground with Marco.

_“Please. Louis. I want you to fuck me.” Marco said._

_Marco was hot and Louis couldn’t deny wanting him and his hot body._

_“Okay,” he had simply said and they’d fucked in the tent._

_The morning after, before it was time to pack up and head home, Marco had asked for Louis’ number but Louis had avoided him. He had used him for the good sex and that was the end of it. No romance, no relationship, no feelings._

“Okay,” Harry said, rolling back to Louis’ side. “I am a bit tired anyways.”

And they slept, a mess of tangled limbs and sweaty hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! Also thanks for the kudos! please tell me what you think of it so far in the comments :)

It had been a week since Louis had promised Harry sex but they had never gotten around to it yet, despite Harry staying over every night since. Louis felt bad for denying Harry of it last week. He should have just fucked him. That’s what Harry had wanted and it wasn’t like Louis was planning on leaving him.

There was so much that he didn’t know about Harry and it wasn’t deliberate. He felt like Harry had a hard time opening up about things. Louis needed to build his trust with Harry and maybe he would get to learn more about him. Harry was worth the time to him because he’d never been happier with anyone else. Even when they were sat together at his kitchen table studying, it just made him feel good that they were together.

Louis wondered how much more Harry trusted him since the first time they met, the first time he asked about the teddy bear. It was sitting on the table next to Harry’s elbow as they ate the fettuccini alfredo that Harry had made for them.

“Harry, why do you carry that teddy bear around with you?” Louis asked, making his voice gentle, casual.

Harry visually stiffened his back, straightening it against the back of the chair.

“It’s hard to talk about.” He said, stuffing noodles into his mouth as an excuse for not saying more.

“Okay,” Louis said.

An awkward silence hung in the air between them as they finished their dinner.

“Louis,” Harry said, as they put their plates into the sink, “I like you, a lot. Some things are just very hard for me to talk about. It’s not you, okay. I really do like you and trust you. I just need some time. I’ve never told anyone any of the things you ask me.”

“It’s okay, baby.” Louis said.

Harry gave a shy smile and clutched his teddy bear close to his chest. Louis wrapped himself around Harry’s larger body and nuzzled against his chest before standing on his tiptoes for a kiss. Harry rested his head on top of Louis’ and pulled him in closer.

                                                          …

“We’ve been invited to a party.” Louis said, setting his phone down on the small table next to the recliner chair.

He was a bit nervous of what Harry’s response would be. Louis had talked to Zayn and Niall a few days ago; informing them that if they didn’t have anything nice to say to Harry or about him to not say anything at all. Maybe they had understood because Zayn had invited both of them to a frat party tonight. If Harry agreed to go, which Louis was sure he wouldn’t, it would be their first time out together around his friends. A wave of guilt washed over him at how he still held some embarrassment over Harry carrying around a stuffed bear. Louis found it very cute but others would more than likely make fun of the both of them. He would much rather stay in and cuddle with Harry than take him to a frat party.

“We?” Harry asked, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ knuckles.

“Yeah, Zayn said both of us. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I would happily stay here with you.”

“Let’s go.” Harry said.

Louis’ mouth fell agape. He couldn’t really picture Harry at a frat party. His nerves spiked up and he began to bite at his nails. There would be alcohol at the party and it would be very hard for him to resist. During his junior year last year he had been to frat parties almost every weekend and would get shitfaced every single time. It had become somewhat of an addiction but he had gotten better over the summer, only drinking occasionally.

This would be his first time out with Harry around his peers. He tried to swallow down the embarrassment but a twinge of it still stuck with him. It was making him feel sick to his stomach with guilt. Why did he feel this way when he clearly cared about Harry a lot? He placed a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips and stared at the wall, trying to clear up his thoughts. Maybe everything would go alright. Maybe he was making things a bigger deal than they actually were.

                                                          …

Louis walked into the front door of the frat house, recognizing a lot of the people that were packed into the front room. He squeezed Harry’s hand that was interlaced with his. He had thought about asking Harry to not carry his bear with him to the party but decided against it, afraid of hurting his feelings. A few people stared but didn’t say anything.

“Louis, you made it.” Zayn said, walking from the kitchen with a cup in his hand. “You two want a drink? There’s plenty here.”

“Maybe just one,” Louis answered and then looked at Harry. “What about you?”

“No, thank you.”

Louis gave Harry a half smile and led him through the house to the kitchen. It was cramped and crowded but he pushed their way through to the counter that was lined with bottles and disposable shot glasses. He let go of Harry’s hand and poured himself a shot of Bacardi. He leaned against the counter and grabbed Harry’s hand again, downing the shot.

“Tomlinson! Haven’t seen you lately. Where’ve you been hiding at?” Brayden shouted from across the room.

Brayden had been in quite a few of Louis’ classes and they had hung out a lot last year.

“Oh, you know, just studying. Senior year and all. I have to get those credits.”

The surrounding people laughed briefly and Brayden rolled his eyes.

“Whatever man,” Brayden replied. His eyes travelled to Louis and Harry’s interlaced hands. “Who’s your new man?”

Louis’ throat went dry and he bit down on his bottom lip. Brayden was usually an alright guy so he hoped he wouldn’t ruin that reputation by saying something rude to Harry.

“This is Harry.”

Brayden pushed through the people to stand by them. Louis was beginning to get fidgety.

“Nice to meet you, Harry,” Brayden said, pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry gave an awkward hug back and clutched his teddy bear to his chest. Brayden eyed his bear after breaking off the hug. Louis let out a sigh of relief. Brayden turned to the counter to grab a plastic cup filled with some kind of dark alcohol. A boy who had been standing a few feet away walked up at the same time and the entire cup of liquor spilled down the front of Harry.

“What the hell?” Harry said in the most aggressive voice Louis had ever heard him use.

“I’m sorry, man. I really am.” Brayden said. “Let me just…” He turned, looking for a towel but not finding anything.

“Let’s just fucking leave,” Louis said, sounding more pissed off than Harry.

Harry followed Louis through the masses of people and out to his car.

“I’m so sorry about this.” Louis said, once they were on the road.

“It’s okay.”

Harry stared out the window the whole way back to Louis’ apartment.

“Come on, Harry. You can take a shower here. I have some athletic shorts that a little big on me that you can put on after, if you want.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Louis opened the door to his apartment, letting Harry walk inside first. They both headed towards Louis’ bedroom and then into the en suite. Harry shucked off his ruined button up shirt and tossed it on the floor, peeling off his black jeans next. Louis watched intently, eyes dancing over Harry’s smooth skin, toned abs, and lean muscle. Harry stared right back at Louis, the look on his face thoughtful and focused.

“Shower with me?”

Louis nodded a silent yes and began to take off his clothes piece by piece until he was left in only his boxers just like Harry. His heart thudded in his chest faster than it should have.  He’d showered with men before but not one of them had meant anything to him; it had been purely sexual.

Harry slid his tight boxer briefs down his thighs, stepping out of them and took a few steps forward to turn on the shower. Louis’ insides were trembling as he watched Harry step into the shower with his back still facing him. Louis took his boxers off with a deep breath and stepped into the shower next to Harry. His senses felt heightened, his breathing uneven.

Harry stepped underneath the stream of water, wetting his hair. Louis watched as the water dripped from his hair and slid down his back and then over his ass. His fingers stroked his own neck as he watched and then Harry turned around to face him.

It was too much. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and his head tilted towards the shower floor. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to control his breathing.

“Beautiful, so fucking beautiful Harry,” Louis breathed, looking back up from the floor, eyes landing on Harry’s face.

Harry gave a shy smile. He moved to the side so Louis could get under the water. Louis walked forward, letting the shower wet his body and then turned towards Harry.

“C’mere,” Louis said.

Harry took a step towards him and Louis grabbed the bottle of ocean breeze shampoo that sat on the edge of the tub. He squirted a fair amount in his hand.

“Can I?”

Harry nodded, ducking his head down towards Louis just a fraction. Louis rubbed the shampoo together in his hands and lathered it into Harry’s wet curls that were now straight and a darker shade of brown. He moved his hands in gentle strokes, kneading his fingers against Harry’s scalp. Harry closed his eyes, humming out low moans.

“Feels so good, Lou,”

Louis smiled and moved so Harry could get under the shower and rinse his hair. He conditioned Harry’s hair the same way after that, making his long locks soft and smooth. He raked his hair back from his face and went in slow for a kiss.

“Such a nice body,” Louis murmured, kissing on his neck. “Smooth skin.” He kissed down to his collarbone and then his chest. “So beautiful,”

Louis couldn’t help to notice that Harry was rock hard and practically throbbing below his hips. Louis had gotten hard too, the moment that Harry asked to shower together. The thoughts were just so intense, and his mind had gone wild. Louis’ hands gripped Harry’s hips and slid to his V lines. His fingers ghosted below his navel as he sucked on the delicate skin below his jaw.

“Harry, can I…” Louis trailed off, starting to lower to his knees.

“Mmm yes,” Harry almost moaned. “Please.”

Louis stood on his knees in front of Harry, the water showering down on both of them. His hand wrapped around the base of Harry’s thick cock and stroked it a few times. Harry’s chest rose and fell and he bit at his lower lip. Louis took the tip into his mouth and Harry whimpered.

Louis was decided. He would have sex with Harry tonight. He knew they both wanted it and he’d denied Harry of it for too long.

“Lou,” Harry moaned.

It was the most beautiful sound to him. He took Harry into his mouth even more, sucking and swirling his tongue over his tip while his hands worked him from the base. Harry moaned and whimpered and bucked his hips forward as Louis pushed him closer to the edge. Harry tangled one hand into Louis’ wet hair, brushing it back from his face, and skimmed over his parted lips with his other.

Louis licked from the base to the tip as his hands took care of Harry’s balls. He then placed his hands on Harry’s slim hips, holding them in place as he sucked on him, licking over his tip again and again. Harry was panting and moaning Louis’ name. His back stiffened and his whole body jerked as he climaxed. Louis swallowed Harry down, some of the come spilling out of his mouth and dripping over his lips and chin. He stood back up after a minute, licking his lips and letting the shower water wash off his face.

Harry’s eyes were glassed over as they finished their shower, washing each other’s body with their hands and body wash.

“Let me return the favor.” Harry said, kissing the edge of Louis’ mouth.

“Sadly, I think we’re running out of time. The water is turning cold.” Louis said, twisting the shower knob to as hot as it could go.

“I’ll be fast. I’ll just use my hands.” Harry said. “I mean, if you want me to. It’s okay if you don’t.”

Harry stood behind Louis and Louis leaned back against his body. Harry wrapped one arm around Louis’ neck and shoulders and kissed under his jaw. His other hand trailed down Louis’ torso and grasped his throbbing cock that stood against his belly. Louis moaned the second Harry’s hand touched him. Harry began to stroke Louis slowly, his thumb teasing at his tip. Louis’ hips bucked forward into Harry’s hand.

“Stay still for me.” Harry whispered, his lips grazing Louis’ ear.

Harry’s words turned him even more, made him more frantic. Harry’s hand moved on Louis’ cock smoothly and Louis moaned with each up stroke. Arousal pooled in his lower stomach and Harry kept up his rhythm.

“Am I doing alright?” Harry asked.

Louis wanted to laugh at that question but couldn’t find it in him to think about anything else but Harry’s hands on him.

“You’re doing perfect.”

He felt Harry thumb over his slit, his other hand sliding down to roll Louis’ nipple between his fingers. Harry was surprisingly good at this and he wondered where he’d learned. He began stroking Louis faster and kissing different places on his neck.

“Come for me?”

Louis lost it, falling completely over the edge. He hadn’t expected such dirty words to come from Harry’s mouth, the cute, kind of shy Harry who carried a teddy bear. His voice had been deep, the words pronounced slowly, his teeth grazing Louis’ ear. Louis’ hips bucked forward and he gritted his teeth while moaning Harry’s name.

“That… was amazing, Harry. Thank you.” Louis said once he gained control of his breathing again.

Harry licked his come covered fingers and Louis thought he was going to lose it again.

“You’re so dirty.” Louis commented, turning off the shower and stepping out.

Harry’s cheeks reddened and Louis grabbed towels for the both of them to dry off with.

Once dried and into clean boxers, Louis gave Harry a new toothbrush from one of the drawers beneath the sink and they brushed their teeth. Louis pulled out a bottle of lotion and rubbed some onto his arms and body. He squirted some into his hands and massaged some onto Harry’s arms and chest. They made their way to Louis’ bed and climbed onto it. A twinkling of moonlight spilled through the window. Louis dug into his night stand drawer and grabbed a condom, holding it up to Harry.

“Tomorrow?” Harry asked.

Louis was taken by surprise but agreed to it anyways.

“Tomorrow.”

And he couldn’t wait.

Louis slid down into the bed, head resting on his white puffy pillow. Harry nuzzled down beside him, turning on his side to face the same direction as Louis, his bear pressed up against his chest. Louis pulled the blanket over them both and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around Harry’s body. Their legs tangled together underneath the blankets. Louis propped his head up, twisting Harry’s towards his for a few short kisses before returning to position.

“I’m the little spoon.” Harry said with a giggle.

“My little spoon,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! omg already 800 reads. Thanks again so much for reading and giving kudos! I hope you're all loving it as much as i love writing it. please leave comments telling me what you think. all the love :)

Chapter 6:

“Th- this is my room.” Harry said.

He held his hand out, gesturing for Louis to walk inside. He had never shown anyone his bed room before, except for his best friend Liam. He was always afraid of getting judged or made fun of for it but he trusted Louis.

Louis walked through the threshold of the door, eyes scanning the entirety of the decent sized room. The walls were white; pale pink bordering lined the edges near the ceiling. His full size bed sat against the far wall and a large book shelf sat against the next wall over. The shelf was a dark oak wood and each level of it was filled with different teddy bears. There was a tv mounted to the wall and a few framed art pictures for decorations. Louis licked his lips, scrunching his eyes in wonder.

“I know, its lame and all but—“

Louis cut Harry off midsentence. “No, it’s cute Harry. It fits you so well.”

Harry’s face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas morning.

“Really?”

“Mhmm,” Louis made his way in farther and sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed.

Harry sat down next to him, resting his hand on the small of Louis’ back.

“Why do you carry that teddy bear, Harry? I’m just curious. I promise I won’t judge you. You know that, right.”

“I- well. Okay.”

“It’s okay, Harry. I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

Harry shook his head. “No, I’ve wanted to tell you.” He blinked a few times. “Eight years ago, when I was ten… my mother died. She, uh, gave this teddy bear when she was in the hospital.”

“Oh my, Harry. I’m so sorry. You don’t have to tell me this if it’s hard for you.”

“I want to tell you.” Harry said, he interlaced his fingers with Louis’ and continued. “She said if I kept it with me that I would always have her with me. She said I would never be alone. I know what people must think of me and I know that I should have grown out of carrying it with me but somehow I just can’t. Not yet.”

“Harry,” Louis wrapped his arm around him and cuddled him into his chest, raking his hair back from his face.

“All of them teddy bears on my shelf I’ve gotten through the years or my sister has given them to me. They just make me feel happy, I guess, or like I’m not alone even though my mom is no longer with me.” Harry sniffled, a tear leaking from his eye. “They remind me of her. Please don’t laugh.”

“Harry, that’s so sweet. Your mom would be so proud of you.” He wiped the single tear from Harry’s cheek. “I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me this. It must be hard.”

Harry nodded and Louis kissed the edge of his mouth. Harry leaned back, stretching out his long body across his bed. Louis lay beside him, propping himself up with his arm. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and Harry closed his eyes, humming in appreciation.

“I love having my hair played with.” Harry said. “The second time we hung out, when you braided flowers into it, I came home and cried because of how wonderful my day was. I still can’t believe it.” The corners of his mouth curved upwards into a smile.

Louis’ heart pounded in his chest, butterflies flapping their wings wildly in his stomach. He’d never experienced feelings like these before but he liked them. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled down at Harry, continuing to play with his hair.

“It’s getting dark out.” Louis commented.

“Yeah, guess it is.” Harry pulled Louis on top of him, pressing their lips together for a short kiss. “I’m so glad I have you.”

Louis pressed an open mouth kiss to Harry’s lips and didn’t stop with just one. His hands tangled into his hair and he spread Harry’s legs apart with his own, settling between them. Harry’s arms wrapped around him, squeezing tight and his hands clasped together at the bottom on Louis’ spine.

“I’m so glad I have you too. “ Louis said against Harry’s mouth.

Louis leaned upwards, sitting on his knees between Harry’s legs and pulled his shirt off. His hands slid beneath Harry’s black V neck and raised it up to his chest. Harry arched off the bed and let Louis take his shirt off. Louis leaned down, placing kisses up Harry’s stomach to his chest. They locked eyes and Louis sucked one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth. Harry gasped as Louis flicked his tongue over it and repeated his actions on the other one.

Louis kissed his way back down, taking his time, not seeming to be able to get enough of Harry’s soft skin. He sucked on the skin of each of his hip bones and traced his V lines with the tips of his fingers. He looked up at Harry’s face, about to ask if he could go lower but Harry pulled him back to his face for a wet kiss.

“My turn,” Harry said, pushing Louis onto his back.

Harry kissed Louis’ mouth for a good minute, nipping at his lips and dipping his tongue inside. He moved down, sucking on Louis neck and leaving deep red marks, licking them after. He spent time on Louis’ collarbones, being sure to not leave anywhere free from attention. Louis let out a soft, quiet moan as Harry sucked on his nipples. Harry moved lower, kissing, licking, and gently biting at the tanned skin over Louis’ middle.

“Feels so good, Harry. Thank you.” Louis murmured.

Harry kissed along the skin just above the waistline of his jeans. Louis tipped his head back at the feeling. Having Harry’s lips down there was such a tease. He had started to stiffen up, his boxers getting tighter. Harry’s tongue skimmed the skin of his hips and his hand slid up between Louis’ legs.

“Mmm. My turn again.”

Harry shifted and made a pouty face as he returned to his first position on his back, laughing when Louis poked his nose. Louis climbed on top of him, spreading Harry’s long legs apart to sit between them again. He leaned forward; placing both hands on Harry’s face and kissed him briefly. He leaned back, looping his fingers beneath the waistline of Harry’s skinnies. His chest visibly rose up and down as he looked straight at Harry’s face. Harry stared back at him, big green eyes so bright and innocent looking that Louis could feel his heart speed up.

“Harry,”

“Louis,”

Harry kept staring as Louis dragged one hand slowly down his torso and over the bulge in his black jeans. He bit his lip but his gaze didn’t waver. Louis done it again, feeling how hard Harry already was and it was driving him wild. He used both hands to undo Harry’s jeans and tugged them down a few inches. Harry lifted himself upwards to help Louis along.

“Harry, these are so tight that I can’t get them off of you.” Louis laughed.

Harry giggled, maneuvering around Louis to stand up.

“This is embarrassing.”  Harry said, covering his mouth with one hand. He pulled his tight jeans down to his ankles and sat on the edge of his bed, lifting one leg at a time to pull them the rest the way off.

Louis laughed and Harry crossed his arms over his chest in mock anger, and then laughed along with him. He pulled his own jeans off as Harry watched. They were both left in only their boxers, Louis’ tight and black, Harry’s red and white stripes.

“Lay back down.” Louis said.

Harry took his place back and Louis crawled back between his legs. He massaged Harry’s feet, earning him a giggle, and moved up his long legs. He kissed different places, lifting Harry’s left leg up to kiss up the back of his calf. He did the same with his right leg. Louis looked back to Harry’s face, Harry’s eyes still focused on him and it sent a surge of heat through him.

Louis crawled forward a few inches and leaned down to kiss the smooth skin of Harry’s inner thighs. He was trying to go slow but Harry’s body and just Harry in general turned him on so much that it was difficult to keep his pace. He wanted Harry badly to say the least.

Like reading his mind, Harry said, “I want you, Louis. Please.”

“Yes,” Louis answered, his voice sounding muffled against Harry’s skin.

“But there are no candles or romance things like you said before. Maybe I can-”

“Doesn’t matter,” he interrupted, “I don’t need them. I have you and that’s more than satisfying.”

Louis kept kissing at Harry’s inner thighs until he was at the edge of his boxer briefs. He palmed Harry through the material, sucking in deep breaths. He moved up, stretching his body out on top of Harry’s, their faces at the same level.

“What do you like Harry?” Louis asked. He ran his hands through Harry’s curls, raking stray pieces off his face. “How do you like it?”

Louis chewed at his bottom lip, realizing that he and Harry had never discussed their preferences. He had forgotten and Harry had just never brought it up, maybe out of shyness. Or maybe he had also forgotten. The topic just hadn’t come up yet but it would have to now.

Harry looped his arms under Louis’, hands resting between his shoulder blades. He turned his head to the side, breaking their eye contact. His cheeks flushed the color of cherries. His lips just barely curled up the edges as he tried to hold back his smile.

Louis cupped his jawlines, turning his face back towards him. Harry gave a full on smile now, dimples and all.

“Don’t be shy. I just need to know so I can make you feel good.” Louis kissed Harry’s lips softly. “And then I’ll tell you what I like.” He kissed his neck, jawline, and then the corners of his mouth.

This was all new for Louis. He wasn’t used to being with anyone like Harry. Most of his former sexual partners knew exactly what they wanted and weren’t shy about telling him. He liked this, though.

“I want you… inside me.” Harry said, fluttering his lashes and blushing again.

Louis was throbbing between his legs already and Harry’s soft spoken, coy demeanor was making it so much harder to control his self. He rolled his hips against Harry’s, kissing on his chest.

“What else?”

“I can’t say it,” Harry giggled. “You’ll laugh at me… or think I’m strange.”

“I won’t, Harry.”

Louis ran his hand down Harry’s arms to his hips, slipping it between their bodies to rub over Harry’s bulge. He slotted his lips with Harry’s, using his free hand to twirl his hair. Harry ran his hands down Louis’ back and grasped his ass with a light squeeze.

“I want you to tell me what to do, like, boss me around, give me commands, call me… princess.”

“That’s not strange.” Louis said. “Now I’ll tell you what I like. I would love to boss you around in bed and give you commands and call you my princess. I would love to,” he put his mouth next to Harry’s ear, nibbling at his lobe before finishing the rest of his sentence in a rasped whisper, “be buried deep inside you, would love to be thrusting in and out. I would love to feel the heat of your insides pulsing around me.”

Harry let out a whimper followed by a few shaky breaths. His eyes were half lidded with lust.

“Please, Louis.”

Louis licked his lips. “I also love when you beg for it.”

Louis moved down Harry’s body, tucking his hands into his boxers and pulling them down his long legs. Harry’s cock sprung up from the tight material, bouncing near his belly. Louis pulled his boxers off next and gasped as he lowered back down on top of Harry.

“Got lube and condoms? I didn’t bring either.”

Harry pointed to the drawer in his night stand. Louis stretched his arms, skewing off of Harry’s body just briefly while he found what he was after.

“Banana flavor, Harry?” Louis laughed.

“Yes, okay. I happen to love bananas.”

Louis spread Harry’s legs apart, squirting lube onto his fingers. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he bit down on his lip, ready and waiting. He bent his legs, his knees almost even with Louis’ shoulders. Louis stroked Harry’s cock from the base to the tip ever so slowly before teasing at his entrance with one slick finger.

“Ready?”

“Please.”

Louis pushed one finger slowly into Harry. Harry sucked in a deep breath as Louis pushed in a fraction deeper.

“You don’t have to be easy with me, Lou. I can handle it.”

Louis pushed his finger in all the way and Harry gasped. He pulled it out, and pushed it in again, watching Harry’s face as he did so. Each time he would push in again, Harry’s eyes would flutter shut and he’s bite on his lip. If he was this beautiful now, Louis couldn’t imagine how he’d look when he brought him to an orgasm.

“Another finger, please.”

“I love it when you’re so straight forward with me.” Louis said. He squirted more lube onto his fingers and gently pushed two inside.

Harry arched his back and pushed into Louis’ touch. His breathing became gasps and his mouth stayed agape as Louis slid his fingers in and out.

“Open your eyes, Harry.”

Harry opened his eyes and stared straight into Louis’. Louis stared back, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. He needed to kiss Harry’s lips, needed to be inside him. He wanted Harry writhing beneath him, whimpering and moaning his name. He wanted Harry to feel good but first Harry needed to beg for it.

Louis wanted… to make love to Harry. He’d never thought those words before. He’d always just called it ‘sex’ or ‘fucking’. He had never cared about what anyone else was feeling during it. Getting himself off was always the only thing he cared about with all the others he’d been with. This was so much different than any other situation for him, so new.

Louis pulled his fingers out, sliding back up Harry’s body to kiss his lips. Harry whimpered and wrapped his arms around Louis to squeeze his ass, pushing Louis’ hips down on his. Louis grabbed the condom, opened it and rolled it on himself between their bodies.

“Spread your legs, Harry.”

Harry did as he was told.

“Wider,” Louis said. “That’s it.”

Louis lined himself up and leaned down for a kiss. Harry bucked his hips upwards and a moan fell from Louis’ lips.

“Louis, please. I want you, like, really bad. Please.”

Louis sucked in a deep breath. It was hard to resist the urge of just pushing inside but he loved when Harry begged. He sucked the skin on Harry’s neck and Harry ran his hands down his back, scratching lightly with his nails. Louis grabbed his hands, interlacing their fingers, and pinned his hands on the pillows above their heads.

“Tell me how badly you want it.”

“Very, very badly, Louis. Please.”

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips and pushed inside him just a fraction. Harry gulped and stared silently at Louis. His hands squeezed his ass and pushed downwards.

“Please, Lou.”

Louis couldn’t resist it any longer with the innocent sound of Harry’s begging, the look in his wide eyes, and the feel of their lips smacking together. He could tell how bad Harry wanted, could feel how bad his own self wanted it too. He pushed forward, burying himself inside Harry. The heat enveloped him and his eyes squeezed shut and he pulled almost all the way out. Quiet, strained moans fell from Harry’s lips and into his mouth as they kissed.

Harry moved his hips, pushing up each time to meet Louis’ thrusts. He scratched down Louis’ back, leaving red streaks as he did. Small beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, his hair starting to stick to his hot skin.

“Tell… me how it feels, Harry. Is it alright?”

Louis moved his hips in a different way, swerving off to the right a tiny bit more and a deep throaty moan came from Harry. He repeated his actions and Harry moaned over and over again, biting his lips and urging Louis’ hips down faster.

“This feels so, so, amazing, Lou. Please don’t stop.”

Louis thrust in and out, hitting the spot that made Harry go crazy. They had both began to sweat. Louis couldn’t tell where his body stopped and where Harry’s began. He reached between them and gave Harry’s cock a few strokes, pre come leaking onto his hands. Harry’s face down to his chest was flushed and he looked beautiful.

“Open your eyes, Harry. I want to see them when I make you come.”

Harry opened his eyes and they were darker than Louis had ever seen them. He twisted his head to suck on Louis neck. Louis was surprised he’d lasted this long. There was just something about Harry that drove him so crazy that he could get himself off in the shower just thinking about him. Harry writhed beneath him and arched his back. Louis could feel his muscled tightening in his back, his movements becoming jerkier. The blood flowing through his veins felt like literal fire, his brain feeling clouded. He was about to go over the edge but he didn’t want to finish first.

He stroked Harry’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Harry moaned Louis’ name and clang to him even tighter.

“I’m going to pin you down, Harry. Stay still for me.”

Louis moved his hands down to Harry’s hips, holding them in place. He began to move faster and suck at Harry’s hardened nipples. He felt Harry clench around him and he almost lost it. He couldn’t hold back and started pounding into him, losing control and moaning out Harry’s name. Harry whimpered and whined, scratching at Louis’ back.

Louis moved his hands back up and tangled them into Harry’s sweaty hair. He nibbled at the edge of his ear and whispered what he knew would get Harry off.

“Come for me Princess. Now.”

Louis screamed out at the same time Harry did, hitting his climax as Harry clenched around him again and again. Harry’s deep moan was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard. He felt himself explode into the condom and couldn’t get his breath. He had never felt an orgasm so strong before. His mouth came down on Harry’s hard. They both clang to each other, moaning and kissing, and not being able to get enough. Louis felt Harry’s hot come on his belly.

Long, drawn out minutes passed before Louis had the energy to move off of Harry. He pulled out, discarding the condom in the small trashcan next to the bed. Harry reopened his eyes and gazed at Louis who lay on the pillow next to him.

“That was so perfect. I’ve never felt so amazing in my entire life.”

Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek. “I’m glad.”

“Sleep with me, Louis.”

“I think we just-“

“I mean actually sleep with me. Stay here tonight.” Harry murmured. He cuddled Louis into his chest.

“Okay,” Louis answered, kissing Harry’s still sweaty skin on his chest. “But first we’ve got to get cleaned up a bit.”

Louis was reluctant to get up, feeling too comfortable in Harry’s arms. Eventually, they got up, washed each other in the shower and crawled back into bed naked.

“I think, maybe…” Harry trailed off.

Louis lay next to Harry, facing him. Their legs tangled together underneath the blankets and Louis traced patterns on Harry’s chest. He felt so happy that he thought his insides could combust into confetti. Sex with Harry was even better than he had thought. It was better than any of his other hook ups combined. Maybe having real feelings involved and having it actually mean something did affect it. Louis always thought that was just a myth.

“You think maybe what?” Louis murmured.

“I don’t know. I’m just tired. Let’s sleep.” Harry mumbled. He kissed Louis’ lips and rolled to face the other way, grabbing his teddy bear from the night stand.

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry, snuggling into his back. He made sure the blanket was over the both of them and raked Harry’s hair to the side, placing a few kisses on his neck.

“Good night my little spoon.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much again for reading and commenting and giving kudos! I'm so glad you all like it. next update will be in 4 or 5 days :)

Louis blinked a few times and looked around, disoriented for a moment or two and forgetting where he was at: Harry’s room with the cute teddy bears and pink bordering on the walls. He turned his head to the left and noticed that he was alone in the bed. Soft music lingered through the room as he stood up and pulled his boxers on.

“Good morning sunshine.” Harry said as Louis approached him in the kitchen. “I was hoping you would have stayed asleep just a bit longer. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.” He was only in his boxers.

Louis laughed. This was the first time someone had ever thought of doing something so nice for him. It was also the first time he had ever slept in someone else’s bed as a romantic thing. There were so many first times happening with Harry but he had loved every single one so far.

“I can go back if you want me to.” Louis said. He walked up next to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist as he cooked.

Harry leaned down and planted a short kiss to Louis’ lips. “No, stay here.”

Louis sat down at the kitchen table and Harry prepared their plates. He had made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

“What are your plans for today since classes got cancelled?” Harry asked.

“I was supposed to go to the lake with Niall and Zayn. Would you want to go?”

Harry took a few bites of his breakfast and stayed silent as he thought it over. Louis thought he looked adorable with his messy hair pulled back into a bun.

“Did they say I could come with you? I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Well, okay.”

                                                                   …

It was two in the evening and Harry and Louis sat in the front room of Louis’ apartment waiting for Zayn and Niall to pick them up.

Louis had come home after breakfast at Harry’s so he could get a change of clothes and pack things for their day at the lake. Harry had needed to do some homework anyways so it had worked out perfectly.

Louis and Harry were cuddling in the big recliner chair while they waited and couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Or their mouths. Louis turned Harry’s face towards his for a long, drawn out kiss. He maneuvered onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, taking their kiss deeper. Harry’s hands were just below the waistband of Louis jeans when the door flew open.

“Boys!” Niall shouted playfully. “We have rung the doorbell five times. Come on. We’re ready to go.”

Zayn laughed and led the way out. Harry climbed into the back seat of Zayn’s Jeep after Louis, throwing their bags into the trunk section behind them.

“No sex in the back seat of my jeep.” Zayn teased. “Especially not when I’m present,”

Harry laughed. Louis was glad that his friends had warmed up to Harry. It was a great feeling and Harry made him so happy. He scooted over closer to Harry and grabbed his hand, resting it on his thigh. Harry gazed at him, his mouth quirking into a smile.

Harry’s words last night before they had gone to sleep kept replaying in Louis’ mind. What was he thinking at the time?

_“I think, Maybe…”_

It was driving him crazy. He would ask him again later when they were alone.

The drive was fun, peaceful even. Music had been playing on the radio the entire time and Louis had held Harry’s hand, giving him short kisses every so often. Niall and Zayn joked around with them and Harry was opening up around them. Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was just so glad that his two best friends and Harry could get along. Maybe everything would work out for him.

“Finally here!” Zayn called out.

“Yes. I’m so ready!” Niall shouted, jumping out of the jeep the moment Zayn parked it.

Louis climbed out and Harry followed suit behind him. Louis grabbed both of their bags from the back and started towards one of the small cabanas to change into his swim trunks. Once inside he stripped off and pulled his baby blue swim trunks on. He watched as Harry slid his clothes off and the way his lean muscles moved under his smooth skin. He was so lucky.

Zayn and Niall were already in the water when Louis and Harry walked out to the beach, towels in arms. They lay their towels down by Niall and Zayn’s and Harry put his teddy bear on his.

“Come on in. It’s not even that cold.” Zayn said.

Louis took Harry’s hand in his and took a few steps forward, dipping his toes into the water. Harry stepped in a little farther and shivered.

“It’s cold.” Harry said.

“Come onnnn!” Niall shouted.

After taking his time, Louis was in up to his ribs and Harry was in up to just above his navel.

“Let’s just get in.” Harry suggested.

“On the count of three,” Louis said, “one, two, …three.”

They both dunked underneath the water, coming back up laughing. Zayn and Niall were swimming towards the raft out in the middle of the lake. Louis took Harry’s hands and pulled their bodies close together. He pushed Harry’s dripping hair from his face and leaned up to kiss him.

“Get out here you love birds!” Zayn shouted from the raft.

Louis and Harry looked at each other for a moment and then began swimming out to the raft. The bright sun was beating down on them as they swam. Louis loved the sun… loved being around Harry.

“Let’s play king of the raft.” Niall suggested when Louis and Harry had gotten out there.

That took up a lot of the time. Each boy had gotten pushed into the water about twenty times but Harry was the winner. It was harder for them to push him off because of his height. Despite him seeming soft and cuddly, he definitely had some muscle and strength under that gentle exterior.

Louis just let Harry push him off a few times. He just liked when Harry’s hands were on him and would find any reason for them to be. Zayn and Niall had decided to walk down the street to the small café there for some food and now it was just Harry and Louis left on the raft. Some smaller children were playing at the water’s edge earlier but they had left. It was like a private lake for Harry and Louis now. The only sounds were those of the nature surrounding them.

Louis plopped down on his back and Harry did the same beside him.

“Are you having fun, Harry?” Louis asked.

“Yes. I love swimming. The water relaxes me in a way. I mean, it makes me tired so my bed always feels extremely comfortable afterwards.”

“Yeah, me too. I get it. I love how my bed feels like a blessing when it’s finally time to sleep after I get really worn out.”

Louis interlaced his fingers with Harry’s in the gap between where they lay. He turned his head to the side and found Harry gazing at him. He inched a little closer and moved his lips on Harry’s. Harry ran his hand down Louis’ chest and abs, as he deepened the kiss, parting his lips with his tongue.

“Is this a bad time to say I want you? Mmm” Harry whispered against Louis’ mouth.

“I want you, too.”

Louis climbed onto Harry’s body, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss at his neck.

“Do you think anyone will see us?” Harry asked, stiffening his back up.

“No, we’ll be fine. This is a pretty private lake and it seems everyone else has left.”

“Okay,”

Louis placed open mouthed kisses to Harry’s lips as Harry pulled him down harder. They kissed and teased and touched, rolling around and switching positions until the sun had started to set. Louis would have loved to be at home so he could just drag Harry into his bed and give him what he wanted properly. It would definitely be an uncomfortable ride home.

“Guess we better go get dressed.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s neck. “I just seen Zayn and Niall go into the cabana. I’m not sure what time we’ll be leaving.”

“Guess so,” Harry said, pouting his lips out. He pulled Louis’ face down to his mouth and whispered, “Can we… hmm, can you… When we get home would you want to…”

“Harry, are you trying to ask for a repeat of last night?”

“Yes,” Harry said, laughing.

“The answer is yes. I was thinking the same thing.”

Louis stood up and stretched and waited for Harry to do the same before jumping off the raft and into the lake. It felt cold on his skin as he swam towards the shore. Harry beat him there with him having the advantage of longer legs and longer arms. Harry grabbed his towel and teddy bear and headed towards the cabana to change.

“Shit! I forgot my sunglasses out on the raft. I’ll be right back.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and headed off to get redressed. As he approached the front of the cabana he realized that Zayn and Niall were still in there and he didn’t want to bother them... or undress in front of them either. He’d just wait until they were finished. He leaned against the wooden wall and tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation but failed.

“Want to bet on how long Louis will keep this one?” Niall asked.

“How long have they been together already?”

Harry felt guilty for listening in on a private conversation but this was about him and Louis. He couldn’t make himself walk away.

“About two weeks, I think.”

Zayn chuckled. “Two or three more weeks at the most. You know Louis, he can’t ever settle down with one guy. He always seems to hit it and quit it.”

Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach. Was Louis just using him? That couldn’t be true. Louis seemed so genuine and sweet. Harry’s cheeks were damp with tears as he walked out towards the road with his towel and teddy bear. He heard Louis approaching the beach and began to walk faster.

“Liam,” Harry said into his phone after dialing his best friend’s number.

“Yeah, Harry, is something wrong?”

Harry explained how he thought that Louis was just using him and how it had hurt his feelings. He was sad and didn’t want to ride home in humiliation with who he’d come with. Liam was furious and asked for directions. Harry walked down the street farther and found a café that was still open. He told Liam where to meet him and sat down to wait.

Harry sent Louis a quick text message saying that he had to leave with Liam and to not worry. Louis probably didn’t even care. Who was he kidding?

About an hour later, Liam pulled up in his red ford truck outside the café. Harry carried his towel and teddy bear and climbed inside the cab.

“Harry, who is this guy? I want to teach him a lesson.”

“No, no. Don’t do that. I’ll be fine. It’s just… I really liked him. I think, maybe, I was starting to fall in love with him.” Harry sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

The ride back with Liam was bittersweet as he questioned Harry about his relationship. Harry explained how they met, how Louis had braided flowers into his hair, how happy he made him, and what they had done the night before. He’d ended up crying again by the time that Liam parked outside his apartment building.

“Listen, Harry. You go in and get a shower and get some sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Liam said, pulling Harry to his side for a hug.

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes before saying goodbye and walking into his apartment, watching Liam drive off.

Louis sat at the edge of the cabana where he had been for hours. He’d tried calling Harry over and over again with no answer. He wondered what had gone wrong and why he had left so suddenly. Was it something that he said?

Zayn and Niall walked up from where they were hanging out by the water’s edge, taking in Louis’ state.

“Come on, bro.” Zayn said. “He’s just another guy. I’m sure you and him are fine anyways.”

“No,” Louis said, “Harry would never act this way with me. I know him and I know something isn’t right between us.”

Niall laughed. “You’ll get over it, Lou. You go through guys like you change your clothes. Zayn and I were talking about that earlier in the cabana, taking bets on how much longer you’d be with him.”

Louis glared up at his friends. “What the hell! He probably left because he heard you talking about that. He probably thinks I was just using him. Take me home. Now. Also, Harry isn’t just another guy to me. I really, really like him.”

The drive back home was silent and awkward. Louis was fuming and didn’t want to be anywhere near Zayn and Niall. They’d gone too far this time, interfering in his relationship. If he lost Harry over this he would never forgive them. He didn’t say a good bye when Zayn stopped the jeep in front of his apartment. He just got out, slammed the door and headed inside.

The minute Louis sat on his couch he pulled his phone out and dialed Harry again. This time Harry picked up but didn’t say anything.

“Harry, I know you’re there. Please say something. Listen, Niall and Zayn don’t know what they’re talking about. They have no right to say things like that about my relationships, about our relationship. You know I would never leave you, right?”

“Please don’t make this harder on me, Lou. I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry said and immediately hung up.

He could tell by Harry’s voice how upset he was and it broke his heart. For the first time ever, he began to cry over a boy. Louis had never cried over anyone like this but this situation had pulled hard on his heart strings. Harry was different than anyone else he had ever met, different in a good way. Every day he spent with him he had fallen harder for him. He thought it had been going great and maybe it had been until his problematic friends had caused trouble for him.

Louis didn’t have the energy to get up and shower so he just curled up on his couch in the dark and cried his eyes dry. He had to make Harry understand how important he was to him. He had to make sure Harry understood that he… loved him.

Louis loved Harry. He was in love with Harry. He loved him so much and once he’d admitted that it made him cry even harder. The muscles in his chest constricted and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stay together. Tomorrow he would have to tell Harry and try to get him to understand. He had to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thanks for all the reads and kudos!!!! this makes me happy. sorry for the long wait, i was just busy with other things. should i continue writing this or..?

Louis had been miserable in his classes all day, texting and calling Harry every chance he could get. Harry hadn’t replied to anything and it was worrying him.

Zayn and Niall had come over around five and Louis had met them at the door with an angry face.

“Lou, what’s going on?” Niall asked.

“What’s going on? Harry heard you two discussing my past relationships and betting on how long it was until I dumped him and found someone new. Now he won’t even answer my calls or texts.”

“We didn’t think anyone was listening, bro. Sorry,” Zayn said.

“Harry is important to me and you ruined it. I don’t think he’ll even speak to me again.” Louis shut the door on his friends and returned to his couch to mope. Not that it would help anything.

He tried Harry’s number one last time and if he didn’t answer he would try again tomorrow. Harry picked up after the sixth ring and Louis knew what he had to say to make Harry believe him, to make Harry forgive him. He’d admitted it to himself but it would be hard for him to actually say it to Harry.

“Harry. I love you. I’m in love with you. Please don’t stay away. I swear I would never leave you.”

Harry stayed silent for a long minute and Louis didn’t think he was going to reply. His heart ached but Harry finally spoke up.

“Can I come over?”

Harry’s words were like music to his ears. Maybe he would have to chance to win him back. Maybe they could work things out.

Twenty minutes later there was a soft knock on Louis’ door. Harry walked inside after he opened it up, teddy bear held against his chest. Louis took Harry’s hand and walked him to the couch to set down. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his lips briefly. They’d just been away from each other less than twenty four hours but to Louis it felt like decades.

“Harry, please let me explain some things.”

Harry nodded and threw his arm around Louis, cuddling him into his chest.

“This is hard for me to talk about and some of the things are hard for me to say but they need to be said. I’ve hooked up with a lot of guys. I always had one night stands and never talked to any of the guys afterwards. I never cared about anyone but myself. I was selfish. When I did get into a relationship with someone it would only last a month at the most before I would dump them and move on. Changing from guy to guy was like second nature to me. It was just who I was, but not anymore. Since I met you, I’ve been happier than I ever have. You bring out the best in me and I love you. I love you so much, Harry.”

Louis looked up and found Harry’s reddened cheeks wet with tears.

“You really love me?” Harry said.

“I really do love you Harry. Please trust me that I would never leave you. You’re special, unlike anyone else I have ever met. You’re unique and not afraid to be yourself and I love it. I know we’ve only been together for a short time but I love you.”

“You know a few days ago when I was about to say something to you but then I decided not to?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Louis remembered because it was driving him crazy not knowing.

“Well, I’ll say it now. I was going to say ‘I think, maybe I love you’ but now I’m sure about it. I love you Louis.”

Louis wiped back a few tears from his eyes and climbed onto Harry’s lap. “I love you.”

Harry pressed Louis closer to him and leaned in for a kiss. It went deeper as Louis pushed Harry’s lips apart with his tongue and trailed his hands down his chest. Harry’s hands rubbed down Louis’ back and slipped under the waistband of Louis’ jeans. They became a mess of frantic hands and tongues, wet kisses everywhere and whimpered moans.

Before Louis knew it, he was on top of Harry and grinding down against him. Both of their shirts had been taken off and Louis was hard, wanting Harry more than ever. His hand moved between their bodies and rubbed over the bulge in Harry’s pants.

“Please take me, Louis. I want you inside me.” Harry said as he kissed the soft skin on Louis’ neck and sucked his ear between his lips.

“In my room,” Louis said. He climbed off of Harry’s body.

Harry started to follow behind Louis and the second they were in Louis’ room they started where they had left off. Louis pulled his jeans off and guided Harry down onto his bed. Once harry was down, he tugged on his tight pants, pulling them off too so they were both left in only their boxers.

Louis kissed down Harry’s body, caressed and massaged him, not leaving any part of him untouched. He raked his dark, unruly curls away from his face and kissed his lips. Harry lay back, letting Louis cherish his body how he wanted.

Louis wanted to show Harry how much he really meant to him, how much he loved him. His hands slid Harry’s boxers off and he began kissing the smooth skin of his inner thighs. Harry whimpered the farther up Louis got. Louis took his time teasing Harry, getting him worked up even more, and opening him up. He used lube and two fingers to tease at his entrance, pushing in one finger and then another.

Louis took his boxers off, grabbed a condom from his drawer and rolled it on, hovering over Harry.

“You ready, baby?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded, his hand reaching between them to stroke his own length. Louis could tell by Harry’s face and his actions just how badly he wanted it. It turned Louis on even more. Harry’s bright green eyes stared up at him as he lined himself up.

“Yes, please,” Harry panted.

Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry’s and held their hands above their heads on the bed as he pushed inside. Harry gasped and tipped his head back. Louis’ breathing was hard as Harry’s hot insides squeezed around him. He began to move, pushing in and out at a slow pace.

“You can go faster, Lou. I’m not a doll. I’m not going to break in half.” Harry breathed against his mouth.

Louis remembered from the last time that Harry wanted him to go harder and faster with him. It was just that Harry seemed so fragile and innocent. He was afraid of hurting him. He moved faster now and Harry started moaning and writhing beneath him.

“How’s this?” Louis asked.

“Good, so good, Lou. I love you.”

Harry’s arms wrapped around him as he began to thrust faster, nails scratching down his back. Louis’ hands ran down Harry’s arms and side, coming to a stop at his hips. He pinned Harry’s hips to the bed and Harry brought one leg up to wrap around Louis’ waist.

The two of them fit together perfectly, kind of like puzzle pieces. Louis moved inside Harry for what felt like ages to him. Harry lifted his hips to meet Louis’ hard thrusts each time.

“I love you, Harry.”

“Love you,”

Louis could tell he was getting close and so was Harry. H reached between them and started stroking Harry’s cock in synch with his thrusts. Harry closed his eyes, moaning Louis’ names.

“Open your eyes for me, princess. I want to see your face when I make you come.”

Harry clenched around Louis’ cock, almost making him lose it first. His eyes opened and they were dark with lust and need. Both of them had worked up a sweat and Louis didn’t think he could hold out much longer. He moved inside Harry, slow and focused, concentrating hard to not climax before Harry did.

“Let go, baby.” Louis said against Harry’s lips.

With one last torturously slow thrust of Louis’ hips, Harry clenched around him hard over and over again. His come squirted out over his stomach, making both of them sticky. Louis lost it next as aftershocks of Harry’s orgasm was still rocking him. He shot, hot and wet, inside the condom and relaxed onto Harry’s broad chest.

“I love you so much, Harry.” He said once he could breathe again.

“I love you too, Louis.”

Louis pulled out and disposed of the condom. He cuddled up next to Harry, not bothering to get cleaned up yet.

“Harry, don’t listen to what other people say about our relationship. They don’t know how we feel about each other. My friends were just talking crap. I promise I am not going to leave you.”

“But they were partly right, though? You usually dump your boyfriends after a short amount of time?”

Harry cuddled Louis into his chest and Louis played with strands of his hair as they talked.

“Yeah, I guess I did, but this is different. You make me really happy and I love you. I never loved any of them. None of the others were as sweet as you or anything like you.”

“Okay, but can you not end your friendship with Zayn and Niall over this? I don’t want you to lose your friends over me.”

Louis sighed. “I’ll forgive them sooner or later but I am really mad at them. They almost made me lose you.”

“Okay,”

Louis leaned down and brushed his lips over Harry’s, giving him the sweetest kiss possible.

Louis felt so lucky to have Harry. He was one in a million. That night they had sex multiple times, resting just enough to refuel for another round. By two in the morning both were too tired to move. Both of their necks were covered in love bites and their bodies were tangled together beneath the blankets.

“We should do something tomorrow.” Harry said. “Go out and do something fun together,”

“Of course,” Louis said, yawning. He curled to Harry’s back and kissed between his shoulder blades. “I love you.”

“I love you so much, Lou.”


	9. Chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of short. Also, super sorry it took so long to update!! Thanks for reading.

"I don't want you to go." Harry murmured into Louis' neck.

Harry had stayed over at Louis' place almost every night for the past month. It was getting much too close to the time he didn't want to think about.

"I know, baby, but i have to. I don't particularly want to go either. I'd rather just stay here with you.

The two of them had stayed in bed for far too long this morning. they would have to hurry to get ready so they wouldn't be late for anything. Louis had to leave for a week for a trip having to due with his major. It was a class trip and a requirement for graduation.

"You'll be fine, Harry." Louis said. "I'll be back in a week. You'll be able to handle it without me. I'll be thinking of you the entire time. Also, there are phones. We can talk every night."

"Yeah, of course," Harry said.

Louis crawled out of bed, pulling Harry with him. they showered and dressed for the day.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Lou. Can't i just hide in your suitcase?"

Louis laughed. Harry was absolutely adorable, with the pouty lips and all. He wrapped him in a hug, nuzzling into his chest.

Harry had promised to drive Louis to the airport and now they were running out of time. Grabbing two granola bars from the cabinet for breakfast for both of them, Louis headed out towards Harry's car, pulling his suitcase behind him. Harry climbed into the driver's seat and huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to cry when I drop you off." Harry said.

"Harry, no. It will be okay. You'll be okay. I'll be back in no time. Maybe you'll have some peace without me talking 24/7."

They started down the road, heading for the highway.

"I like listening to you talk, Lou. Your voice is one of my favorite things."

Louis bit down on his bottom lip and smiled at Harry. Harry's eyes were focused on the road ahead of them. A half hour filled with radio music later, Harry pulled into the massive parking lot of the airport. He took off his seat belt and turned towards Louis.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Harry said.

"Just for a week,"

"Just for a week," Harry repeated.

Louis climbed over the center console of Harry's car and into his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis smaller body and pulled him close. Louis was trying to be strong for Harry's sake but he was going to miss Harry just as much as he would miss him. They had been inseparable for weeks and he'd gotten used to having Harry around almost all the time.

"I'll miss you, Harry." Louis whispered into Harry's neck. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Harry's for a soft kiss.

Harry deepened their kiss, pushing Louis' lips apart with his tongue. His hands slid down Louis' front, stooping at the waistband of his jeans. Louis kissed back hard, tangling his fingers into Harry's curls. This upcoming week would be lonely without Harry, despite having his class mates with him the whole time.

"I'm going to miss my flight if I don't go now." Louis said, breaking off their kiss.

"Right," Harry said, leaning back and stretching out his long arms. He opened the car door, letting Louis climb out. He climbed out next, grabbing Louis' suitcase and handing it to him.

They made their way to the airport doors and stopped before entering.Harry wrapped Louis in another tight hug, crushing him into his chest. A few tears leaked from his eyes.

"Don't cry, baby." Louis said. He paused before speaking again. "Why don't you have your teddy bear?"

Harry stepped back, placing his hands on both of Louis' shoulders. His green eyes were wide and watery as he looked into Louis'. "I kept my teddy bear with me because I was never alone if i had it with me. It made me feel less lonely. I- I have you now. You make me feel like I'm never alone. You love me and make me feel safe."

Louis wanted to cry now and Louis Tomlinson didn't cry over sappy love stuff. "Harry,"

"I love you. Lou. Go now or you'll miss your plane."

"I love you so much." A single tear fell from his eye as he hugged Harry one more time before walking into the airport. "I'll call you when I land."

~

it had been two days since Louis had left. Harry had talked to him on the phone three times since then and he really did miss him. He couldn't wait for the week to be over so he could see his boyfriend again. It seemed lonely sitting at his kitchen table studying alone. Study dates were always more fun with Louis around. Harry's teddy bear sat on the table next to his notebooks. He had pulled it back off his shelf the day Louis had left. He could put it back in its place once Louis returned. 

A smokey smell wafted into his senses. Maybe someone was cooking dinner on a grill near by or getting a back yard fire started up. It really was time for people to start sitting around a fire in the evenings will the cooler temperatures.

The smell got stronger and Harry twitched his nose. What was it? He stood up and walked to his window, looking out to see if he could see the source. dark smoke was trailing out of the window below his and he let out a scream. He scrambled to the table for his phone and dialed 911 on the way out. Almost out of the front door of his building an ear busting explosion came from behind him. It was the entire building going up in flames.

"No! No!" Harry shouted.

The police and firefighter were already there, going inside to rescue as many people as they could. Harry stumbled out onto the sidewalk. The force of the explosion had almost knocked the breath from him.

Two hours later, Harry sat on an uncomfortable bed in a hotel room. He called Louis.

"Harry, what's up?"

Harry was in tears. "Louis, my apartment building burned to the ground. The fire, it destroyed all my teddy bears and I'm staying in a hotel for now. I just- I need you. I needed to hear your voice"

"Baby. I'm coming home. I'll catch the next flight."

"I don't know what to do, Louis. My sister is coming over soon. She heard what happened. Are you going to get in trouble for leaving?" Harry rambled.

"It doesn't matter as much as you matter to me, Harry." I'll be there as fast as I can."


End file.
